Phases
by QueenieGoneMad215
Summary: This is something I just came up with. It’s way before the Scooby Gang was formed. About a new person who will enter their lives and change the timeline drastically.


Title: Phases  
  
Author: QueenieGoneMad215  
  
Rating: G Summary: This is something I just came up with. It's way before the Scooby Gang was formed. About a new person who will enter their lives and change the timeline drastically. Author's Notes: Please read and give comment cause it's my first fic ever. Oh and if this gets you interested at all...I'll try and write more. Thanks  
  
Louisville, Kentucky 1922 (seedy bar)  
  
As I look at the little energetic human across the table I am simply amused ... and interested. Nothings caught my eye in the last century or so but this little girl standing beside her poker playing father telling us demons about some tale of the souled Angelus intrigues me. She's a damned beautiful child about six, sparkling green eyes, full of intelligence. She knows all about us, us demons and creatures of the underworld.  
  
An enthusiastic, southern voice drawled it's conclusion, "The gypsy witch said 'and let him remember!' Then the great scourge of Europe fell to his knees moaning, remembering everything he'd ever done. With a very new feeling of guilt the very bad Angelus would live with it until the last of forever or until he kissed the sun!" She giggled as the demons at the table smiled and laughed at her antics. Her father placed another bet and so did the others. The little girl moved from her place by her father and came near me.  
  
She was close enough for me to smell her innocence, and there was no sign of fear. I turned around and let my true face slide into place, ridges and fangs in all.  
  
She smiles and says simply. "Your names Demecian, ain't it? I read about you two days ago. Papa says you're really mean and that you like to crucify people like Jesus was by the Romans but upside down if they make you mad. Is it true? The book I read didn't say anything about it though, so you just must be learnin' bout it. So do ya do that?"  
  
A tiny mortal coming up to me and asking if I had crucified anyone just recently was just the cutest and most bewildering thing I'd ever seen. I slid my human mask back on and leaned forward purring, "Yes sweetling, and I also enjoy little girls for breakfeast in the morning. Any more questions, lovey?"  
  
"Yep. Why are you showing me your cards when I can go tell my papa that you don't have barely anything...not even a pair or a match or is that a jack? Vampires should associate more with that one lady called luck." Then she did a cute little wink and sauntered back over to her father and whispered a few words in his ear...he looked up, nodded, and was back to the game.  
  
I was enraged and even more intrigued. I hurriedly cut myself from the game and leaned back in my chair. I crooked my finger towards the girl. She skipped up and smiled real pretty. Someone had taught the girl how to charm others ... she was good. I stared her down for a moment until her smile faltered a bit. Then asked," So little spy, what's your name?"  
The smile came back "Katrina May Dalton, sir. Why do ya need me?"  
  
"To brighten up my dark days, darling. You're like a light." I would have some fun with this bit of youth. "Tell me all about yourself."  
  
In one streaming breath she chirped, "Well, my papa calls me Katty. I just turned six in February. I'm gonna be a watcher when I grow up and save the world. Daddy's sad cause I'm not meant to be a slayer or nothing special. But I'm real happy about it cause that way I don't have to save the world unless I want to. Oh! And I can't wait to see the Derby tomorrow. Are you going?" I was amazed I understood the spastic accented rush of words. I must have been paying quite a lot of attention to the little morsel.  
  
"Well, Katty." The named suited her, it was childish and mature at the same time. "I'm going to a party that night but not to the race. I'm allergic to the sun dear."  
  
"Poor you, I'm lucky I don't get all blistery red or a what my unladylike brown cause of the sun. Not that I really care bout being ladylike it's too boring, I'd rather learn how to fight like a samurai." I had to grin at that...she was an absolute doll.  
  
Soon we talked about whatever horse she was having her papa bet on for her, how pink was a becoming color for her and how much she hated the shade and what she thought about the council of watchers. The last I couldn't help but think was what the council would be missing out on. The girl would be mine.  
  
As her father whom I soon saw she adored escorted her out I was washed over by a wave of jealousy. I didn't want the girl for any twisted perverted reason, she was too young I tended have those sort of thoughts concerning girls of a far riper age such as 16 or so. This girl could be my childe – some one I could teach and some one who would always need me.  
  
A plan was forming. I'd start with the father...so I could take over. Maybe I'd practice my crucifying technique so I could get it right before I showed the girl's father just how mean I was.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
